Watching Over You
by Nishizono Yuu
Summary: Please just know that no matter where you are, no matter where I am, be it separation by death - I will always be watching over you.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters in this story.**

Izuna sat as always, watching his beloved older brother. Only this time, he watched Madara and Sasuke have their "little talk" from the heavens, after the final between the two Uchiha brothers, Uchiha Itachi and his younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke.

**Why? Why do you have to do this? Aniki…** He thought, frowning. **Just how far have you fallen from what you once have been?**

Izuna didn't frown. Or perhaps, the more accurate saying would be that Izuna never frowned unless it had something to do with his precious aniki.

**You've changed, aniki. I don't know you anymore…** Izuna thought to himself, with regret filling him all over.

Izuna thought that he shouldn't leave just like that.

He blamed himself for all this. He blamed himself for just dying in the war just like that, and thus resulting in him leaving his aniki's side abruptly. And most importantly, he blamed himself for not noticing the change in his brother back then.

Izuna Uchiha was once known as the person who had the most self-control amongst all the shinobi in the Fire Country.

That is, of course, after Madara, his brother.

However, now, he could not control himself. As a matter of a fact, he could not control himself from letting tears of regret flow freely down his face.

**Was this the monster that I knew as my brother? How could have not noticed the change in you?**

Izuna wiped away his tears and continued to watch his brother, watching him as he and Sasuke joined forces, and vowed to take revenge against Konoha.

**I could have done something to change you from this path. I could have done something to save you from this path of hatred and vengeance, when I was alive, when I still had the chance. But I didn't…**

Izuna then noticed a man, a tall man in a dark cloak with red clouds, standing nearby, also watching the same scene as he did. He wondered who this man was, as he had never seen him before.

Nevertheless, Izuna walked towards the man, curious as to whom this man was.

"Hello. Are you new here?" Izuna asked in a polite tone, hoping that his sudden introduction would not frighten the man.

The man quickly turned around, upon hearing Izuna. The man's eyes widened momentarily, before settling back into a look of sternness.

"I'm sorry about that. You just reminded me of someone whom I used to know."

**Hm…I reminded him of someone? That's new…** Izuna thought as he smirked inwardly.

Izuna noted that the man was actually quite young, now that he had a close up view of him.

He had long black hair tied into a ponytail at the back, with bangs covering the side of his face, onyx eyes and two pronounced creases on his face.

"I am Uchiha Izuna, and you are…?" Izuna trailed off, even though he had a hunch to which this man was.

**Uchiha Izuna? I've heard the name somewhere before…** Itachi frowned to himself, thinking hard, before replying.

"Uchiha Itachi."

**Bingo! I had a hunch he was an Uchiha.** Izuna thought to himself.

"You are an Uchiha? I'm sorry, but I can't recognize your face…" Itachi trailed off with a tone of uncertainty.

"You wouldn't, I suppose." Izuna started, before adding on, "Seeing that I would have the shock of my life if you did, since I'm about over a hundred years your senior."

**And seeing that pictures didn't exist back then, when I was still alive.** Izuna thought mentally.

"I understand." Itachi replied in a monotone, keeping his eyes fixated to the living world.

An uncomfortable silence followed through. It was then that Izuna noticed that Itachi was the very same man that had died in the battle. Izuna broke the silence by asking a sudden question, out of the blue.

"Might I inquire that, the person you are watching, by any chance, is your brother?"

Itachi was a little startled by the question at first, and did not answer.

When Itachi finally answered Izuna's inquiry, it was in a voice mixed with many emotions. Love, regret, pain and sadness were mixed in his voice.

"It's…It's my little brother, Sasuke."

"We share another thing in common then."

"You are watching your brother too?" Itachi could not help but inquire, in a polite tone.

"Yes. My older brother is down there with your brother." Izuna replies, feeling a fresh surge of regret.

Then it hit Itachi, that Uchiha Izuna was Madara's younger brother.

**A little bit of cliffhanger, ne? Don't worry; there will one more chapter before this story ends!**

**Izuna: Why must you make me cry? I'm supposed to be manly!**

**Author: Too bad. I decided to make you cry and that's that.**

**Izuna: Why? I haven't done anything!**

**Itachi: Hn. Because you did nothing at all in the anime except for dying. That's why.**

**Author: Finally! Someone who sees sense! (Kneels down and throws arms apart)**

**Izuna and Itachi: (sweat drops) I think I just found another person with no sense… **

**Author: I heard that! You two! Stay there!**

**Izuna and Itachi: Ja ne! (Disappears)**

**Author: Wait till I catch them…**

**Izuna and Itachi: (Somewhere in heaven…) Achoo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters in this story.**

Itachi recovered from his brief realization, to which he did not show outwardly, almost instantly.

"So, Uchiha Madara is your older brother?" Itachi asked out of politeness, though he had already known the answer.

Izuna turned his head around and looked at Itachi, an unreadable expression in his onyx eyes.

**He knows. Seeing that he knew that much about Madara-nii… **

Izuna was immersed in his own thoughts for a moment, before replying Itachi.

"Why, yes. I thought that was a little known fact throughout the whole of the Uchiha Clan since, well, of _that incident_."

By that incident, Izuna meant that of when his eyes were taken away by his older brother. Out of his own will.

It was something that had the Uchiha on their toes. The Mangekyou incident, as it was called by the Uchiha.

"Aa, I remember that now." Itachi replied in a nonchalant tone.

Itachi did not just remember that at that moment. As a matter of a fact, Itachi had already remembered that certain incident, as it was on a scroll in the Uchiha Clan library, as soon as Izuna mentioned that his older brother was with Sasuke.

He could even clearly remember what was written on that particular scroll.

_Uchiha Madara and his younger brother, Uchiha Izuna, were the strongest shinobi of the Uchiha Clan in our time._

_Both possessed the Mangekyou Sharingan, the secret fourth level of the normal Sharingan._

_It was said that the Mangekyou Sharingan, the Sharingan that cried tears of blood, was attained by the killing of one's closest friend, once one had fully awakened the third stage of the normal Sharingan._

_Once the Mangekyou Sharingan is awakened, there would be some sort of technique passed on to the user, ultimate techniques that would aid the user in battle._

_Though the Mangekyou Sharingan is a powerful weapon, the more the Mangekyou Sharingan is used, the quicker the user loses the light of the Sharingan, eventually blinding the user for life._

_Uchiha Madara was such an example._

_However, it was said to be that there was a way the user could gain eternal light. It was through the taking of another user's Mangekyou Sharingan._

_Such an exchange could not just be conducted throughout the whole clan. Only by taking the eyes of a user who is a close relative, then can the user who lost the light of the Sharingan, gain eternal light._

_Uchiha Madara had gained his eternal light this way, by taking his younger brother, Uchiha Izuna's eyes. _

_-Uchiha Hikaru, A.D 1238_

An awkward silence was in the air once again, before Izuna spoke again.

"You do realize that, they are foolish brothers, aren't they?" He said, with a small, barely visible smile plastered onto his face, as he spoke of his brother, with an ever small hint of fondness in his voice, though he still felt remorseful for leaving his older brother behind.

Itachi was surprised for a moment, for his sudden question; statement, in fact, before replying with the same amount of fondness in his voice.

"Yes, foolish brothers, they are…" Itachi trailed off, before turning his attention back to the living world, yet again.

The silence between the two after the extremely short conversation was comfortable this time, as both of them focused now on watch their foolish brothers in the living world, each knowing that they would always watch their brothers, no matter what.

It was then, did they share yet another thing in common without knowing each other that well, only this time, it was a thought.

**Foolish brother… I will always be Watching Over You…**

The End

**A/N: The ending was sort of hasty though, but anyways, I finally wrapped up this story that I left hanging since November, so now I can fully concentrate on my next chapter of "From The Future, Back To The Past" **

**Izuna: Whew! At least I escaped the monstrous author…**

**Itachi: (Sweating profusely) I think… it might be a little too early at this point of time…**

**Izuna: (Gulps) Don't tell me that she's… (Turns around head slowly)**

**Author: Finally found you two….**

**Itachi and Izuna: (Praying inwardly)**

**Author: Prepare…. For the worst punishment in the ninja history! (Evil laugh)**

**Itachi and Izuna: Nooooooo!**


End file.
